Cabin Fever
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This fanfic also contains characters from The Amazing Spiez, thus making it a triple x-over.


Cabin Fever

Synopsis: Like many Christmases before, the schoolchildren and teachers of Kadic Academy, Tapwater Junior School and Southdale Junior High decide to spend Christmas at their enormous mountain lodge. But all of a sudden a blizzard leaves everyone stuck inside the lodge, and so now their usual week long Christmas vacay is now 3 weeks. Luckily, everyone has ides on how to slow down the irritability.

"It doesn't matter who delivers the present to her. All that matters is that she _believes_."-Arthur about Gwen, 'Arthur Christmas'

Chapter 1—Gearing Up, Getting Ready

It was late November and Europe had already gotten into the Christmas spirit. It seemed to be contagious too, since a lot of houses in America were decorated with lights, tinsel and Christmas trees had been put up after Thanksgiving. Many malls had already started piping festive music over their PA's and Salvation Army bell ringers jingled their signature tocins hoping to gain donations for their altruistic cause.

All the while, schools were putting up their decorum and whistling merrily, counting down the days to Christmas. It was a bit different in the hallowed halls of Kadic Academy. Jolly as the scenery was, the faculty and staff were looking forward to a fantastic stay in the lodge this year. Like years past, they had invited the entire staff of Tapwater and Southdale to their holiday hideaway in the mountains. Despite the distance, the three schools had remained the best of friends and kept in contact via Skype, IM and email. Yet, all of the children, and even the adults were eager to see each other again. Some were newcomers, and they would be experiencing the majesty of the snow-laden wilderness for the first time. Yet, no matter how many times the veterens returned, the lodge and its surroundings held a sacred quality and a type of magic that could never be explained.

Chapter 2—The Holiday Spirit

While many of the children were packing up their necessary items, three kids gushed excitedly in one of the halls of the arches.

"This is gonna be awesome !", Odd said, with great enthusiasm in his voice. "I can't wait to see my bedroom in the lodge again !"

"Yeah !", Millie agreed, with a bright, cheery look on her face.

"The allure of the mountains, hot food, our warm beds !", Sissy said, in a dreamy tone. She sighed euphorically, remembering how cushy the matresses were and soft the comforters felt around her in her own, personal room.

"I wonder what the kids at Tapwater are doing about this time.", another familiar voice chimed in. It was Patric, who happened to have overheard the trio's conversation.

"Probably the same chat we're having now. We need to keep our voices down. Other students are studying, finals are almost over. Oh, crud ! That reminds me, I'm gonna be late to my next class. See you around, Millie. Later, Sissi, bella.", Odd added with a flirtatious wink to Sissi, making her cheeks rouge. Millie jabbed Sissi in the rib playfully.

"Heh heh, Sissi and Odd, and what's this ? Under the mistletoe, kiss, kiss, _kiss_ !", Millie chanted jokingly. Sissi rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes you can be such a kid, Millie.", she said, as she and Millie split up, heading to their respective classes.

_Meanwhile at Tapwater..._

Angela gazed in complete wide-eyed wonder at the star atop the stately, glittering Douglass fir in the cafeteria.

"Just think how much _bigger_ the tree at the lodge will be.", Josephine observed. Angela had recalled just how much larger everything was in that majestic locale. She and everyone else was abuzz about returning, wondering what the 'theme' would be as they were welcomed home. She had heard rumors from her friends that the respite had undergone repairs to accommodate even more people, which was terrific, since there would be some newcomers there. She had gotten correspondance from a girl named Megan Clark. Angela remembered the outfit she had been fitted with when they had battled against the forces of evil on earth when a virus had become sentient. Those days were long over, thank heavens. Only thoughts of merriment, jubulience and festivity concerned her. All she could ponder were what activities she, Josephine, Nanette and the rest of her pals would get into while they were in the French Alps.

Chapter 3—Arrival at the Lodge

After a little preliminary carol singing, the Kadic bus had shuttled all arrivals to the gargantuan lodge in the Alps.

"Fascinating ! This place is a _lot _bigger than in the pictures on the website.", Marc remarked. The pictures only captured _part_ of the buildings' magnificence. In reality, it could hold possibly over a hundred people, or more. All in all, it was admittedly impressive, especially for a 'facts and figures' kid like Marc.

By the time everyone was inside, the regulars knew exactly where their rooms were located. Each person had their names inscribed above their quarters in a serif that suited their characteristics. For instance, Jeramie's quarters were labelled with a computer font, Aelita's with a binary font, Yumi's name was inscribed in katakana, and Ulrich's monquier was written in its native German.

"Where will our rooms be ?", Lee questioned Jim Morales, Kadic's coach and renaissance man.

"Rooms usually are first come, first taken. So, unless it's got a plate above the doorframe, you're good, kid.", Jim said, patting the young lad on the shoulder firmly but in a friendly, fatherly way. Lee grinned at the fit, trim, coach and smirked slyly at his siblings.

"I gotta scope this place out. I bet I'll find a better room than you guys. Last one to the best room's a rotten egg !", Lee boasted as he started racing about the cabin searching for a room that wasn't already occupied by someone. Rooms were being taken, and _quickly_. But no one room seemed to be more spacious or outfitted with the conviences of life.

"Guess none of us owes anyone anything then.", Megan said as Lee cast them a semi-defeated look.

"That was a silly game anyhow. I want to go and try _skiing_ for a change. Last one down that massive hill owes me a cool, crisp, $20 !", Tony said, taking the lead.

"Wait, Tony ! Come on, no fair !", Lee whined, following in a close second.

Chapter 4—Dinner and Entertainment

All the students, faculty and staff had become rather famished after a long day's travel and galavanting around in the snow. More snow was scheduled to fall during that weekend. Mrs. Morales had forecast a possible storm even though the meteorologist were predicting a 'dusting' of snow all about Europe. Yet, she knew that there was a clipper heading their way and began to fret about everyone's safety.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Suzanne. The weather has always been predictable every time we've been here. I don't see why it wouldn't be any different now.", Principal Delmas reassured her. Although she couldn't ignore the output of her trusty weather machine _Raddop 2.0_, she pushed her incling to the side and allowed her fears to melt away as the host schools prepared some holiday skits they had planned before the dinner that had been so lovingly slaved over in the kitchen.

Tapwater students presented a shortened version of Dickens' classic _Christmas Carol_, while the pupils of Southdale High told a unique and fresh tale of gargoyles delivering presents to kids in medieval times. It was likely they had gotten their inspiration from the popular Disney cartoon, which had been a standard of the time and a marker of just how remarkable entertainment had been then. Then came the piece de resistance, the supper everyone had been salivating over. Odd still couldn't overcome the fact that so much food had been availible to him.

"When the holidays are over, I'm going on a diet.", he said, hiding a belch after eating immense amounts of food.

"I don't know where you put it all, dude.", Nicholas remarked, astonished at Odd's ability to eat copious amounts of everything placed in front of him.

"I keep thinking my darling has four stomachs or is a part of an alien race that requires extra carbohydrates to survive.", Sissi said, teasingly. In a slightly immature way, Odd stuck his tongue out in defense, but Sissi stole the 'last word' from him by kissing him.

"Ew !", Tamaya said, wrinkling her nose with disgust. The other couples felt the gesture was adorable, though. The night was ended with the faculty putting on a modern day puppet version of Frank Capra's _It's A Wonderful Life_. The students were thrilled and entertained with the ingenuity of the production, but completely enervated after a day's entertainment. Without any further provocation, they headed, each one, to his or her quarters and quickly changed into their pajamas and went to sleep for the night.

Chapter 5—Snowed In

After possibly the best sleep in the history of mankind, the children awoke only to find the windows of the cabin _caked_ in frost and snow. Even the door was frozen shut.

"No. No. This can't be happening. I don't want to be closed in here forever. I didn't sign on for this !", Ulrich started to stammer. He was nearly beginning to hyperventilate until the adults awoke and noticed kids pacing about in the halls without going outside to discover the great outdoors. Then Pierre felt remiss and guilty. He had no idea he would be eating his words on this, what seemed, like any other wintry day. "I understand how cabin fever makes you feel, Ulrich.", he said. "I once had it when I was your age. But I came up with ways to stop my fear and irritability.", he assured him.

"How's that ?", Herve asked, quizzically, and perhaps a bit sarcastically.

"Tell you what. Let's brainstorm ideas to keep us active. I'm sure we can develop some tremendous plans to keep us from becoming too bored.", Pierre mentioned. Ulrich and his friends gathered together and began a think tank. Fairly soon, they were all together enjoying a rousing game of cherades followed by a live action version of Dungeons and Dragons.

Chpater 6—Tired of Games

Certainly board games had proven entertaining, at least for the first few hours of being encased within the snow. But it was evident that everyone was becoming filled with ennui. Jim felt it best that all would become involved in a musical. Firstly, the students could all cast a vote on which musical they wanted to perform. Then the ballots would be counted and cast and crew created. It would take quite of bit of effort and time, but it was much more entertaining than playing silly board games and LARPing all day long. All the ballots were counted, and it seemed most of the children chose the musical version of Beauty and the Beast, the 1991 Disney classic. However, several adults would be playing some key roles, like Belle and Gaston.

Chapter 7—Presenting a Timeless Classic

It was tireless work and much effort went into setting the stage, mood and setting for the musical. Everyone put their best foot forward when casting calls were made, praying and pleading they would receive the main roles. Suzanne became Belle and Gaston, was appropriately enough, played by Jim (though he felt more suited to play the Beast). He thought he would try something a bit out of character to 'flex his acting muscles a bit'.

Nevertheless, playing a villain beside his wife as heroine of the play certainly would be enjoyable. Other characters selected for main roles were Jeramie as Maurice, Sissi, Emily Le Duc and Naomi would be starring as the Bimbettes and the Principal himself would be starring as the Beast. Other characters would be provided by those who hadn't been chosen for such an ambitious project before. Yes, it would take quite a bit of time in order to make certain everything was perfect in presenting the musical in all its glory. And, as it would happen, it seemed that the official showing of Beauty and the Beast would happen on Christmas day.

They couldn't have timed a more precious Christmas gift. All in all, they knew that this would be a memory none of them would soon forget.

It had taken a few days to make all the preparations, but no sooner had everything been finalized that the jitters started taking control of all actors and actresses involved.

"I'm so nervous !", Gina said, her knees knocking. Odd came in, dressed as Lumiere and patted her hand.

"Hey, don't worry, Gina. You'll do well ! We all believe in you.", he said confidently.

"Indubitably.", Herve said, sporting his best British accent for Cogsworth, and he certainly did look the part.

"Good to know because I was thinking I was alone in my apprehension !", she said, with a anxious laugh.

"It's ok. We've all got butterflies, but I'm sure we're going to give this musical everything we've got !", Angela said, emphatically. With that the students had all the encouragement they needed and began practicing their lines in earnest before the musical would be performed.

Chapter 8—Tale As Old As Time

The work was endless and the hours were long but everyone had finally finalized the last tiny touches to make _Beauty and the Beast_ truly memorable. Though it wasn't _entirely_ a holiday story, it did have the one true magic of love involved in it, and each person seeing the play from a distance or performing in it knew this was the actual meaning of the holidays themselves.

Johhny Abatti began the musical, narrating the part of the play most people were familiar with. Many audience members were even mouthing the words with him, having seen the movie in their childhood repeatedly. Even though they had heard it many times in their past, it still struck them now in its nostalgia. There were extended scenes in the musical that were challenging, but the team made them entertaining, moving, and memorable.

Suzanne then came out on stage, dressed in her costume as Belle, singing '_Poor Provential Town_'. Even the actresses playing the Bimbettes, after days of practicing their lines and choreography, did everything exactly as they rehearsed. Careful articulation was made into the design of the dresses the Bimbettes wore to be something a bit more suitable for teenagers as well as the young adult audience mesmerized by every character's addition to the story.

Even though, by some standards, the musical may have ran a little long, those who were typically bored were so drawn by the twists and turns in the plot that they were riveted right until the end. Even Jim as Gaston was well liked by the audience. A lot of people didn't think that he could perform the role of a villain so well and he seemed to be savoring every moment of it.

Once it had been revealed that the Beast was not to be feared and had undergone a complete transformation and that Gaston was the true monster, the moments that followed elicited applause, whistles and cheers of mirth from the audience. This had been the finest musical many of them had ever seen, and these kids were mere amateurs. Their work, as they had planned, paid off in scads.

Chapter 9—Advent of Christmas

The snow was beginning to clear a bit, but the occupants of the lodge were still stuck inside. There had been more wind predicted, so it was likely that the snow would be blown away from the cabin and everyone could return to the airport. Those who would be coming back home would have some explaining to do, but at least their parents would be understanding enough that winter weather was unpredictable at times.

Outside the halls in the corridors, there was a gaily decorated Advent calendar that counted down the days until Christmas. There was only one more day left and the excitement was palpable.

"Do you think that Santa will be able to make it here, despite all this nasty weather ?", Candy May asked, quizzically.

"I have been mapping the patterns on my labtop. I don't think he'll have any troubles. Remember, he's got Rudolph and that nose is phenomenal.", Taelia said with a cute wink. Some students were starting to feel slightly homesick, but the hot cocoa and hospitality provided made them feel a bit more at ease and perhaps, just perhaps, by a miracle, they could go outside and romp about in the snow again once more before they all departed and went their seperate ways.

Before long, the snow had completely cleared and the kids began initiating snowball fights against each other. Some were making snow angels, while others were carving up the snow with their boards. There were a few brave kids that had skiied down the more difficult paths, supervisors watching just in case.

By the time evening came, James thought it proper to read the classic tale _T'was The Night Before Christmas_. Everyone knew the story and many of them could recite it by heart, but they sat, marshmallow cocoa in hand, rapt in attention at Jim's storytelling. When the story had come to an end, he had a merry grin on his handsome face.

"Best get to bed while I put out cookies and milk for Santa.", he said.

"Don't forget carrots for the reindeer.", Suzanne added.

"Don't they like celery too ?", Tamiya asked.

"I think any vegetable is acceptable. They have a long distance to travel, so fuel is fuel. But this is healthy fuel.", Jeramie stated, wisely.

"You know _everything_ !", Marc said, impressed.

"Trivial knowledge at best.", Jeramie retorted, humbly. With all of this said, Rose, the cook, had made some delightful sugar cookies in different festive shapes like trees, stars, gingerbread men, santas, elves, and so forth for Pierre Noel to consume. Healthy snacks were left for the reindeer to give them a needed boost as they travelled around the world. That night, they each slept, wondering what they were going to get for Christmas the next day.

Chapter 10—Splendor of the Season

As if on cue, all the students had awoken first, chattering around the tree, eagerly poised to rip their presents open to reveal the prizes inside. As for faculty and staff, they were a little slower in rising from bed.

In a flurry, once everyone was gathered, the pandemoneum began. A rush of wrappings fluttered about and were strewn on the floor while the jovial sounds of traditional Christmas carols filled the air. Santa had definitely visited that night, because presents took up most of the den. Each one was wrapped in kaledoscopic wrapping paper and topped with an equally sparkly bow. Among the children was a sixth grader who had recently lost her two front teeth and left them under her pillow for the Tooth Fairy. Her gift was waiting, literally glittering underneath the pristine evergreen.

One by one, presents were exhanged, as well as laughter, kisses and hugs. Even after everything had been cleaned, reluctantly, eveveryone knew that they had to return home to their families. Tapwater students were gathered together after saying goodbye to Kadic pupils, and similarly with Southdale alumni. It was bittersweet, but inevitable. Despite all this, the friends knew this wasn't the last time they would ever encounter one another. Someday, they'd all reconvene. Yet, for the present moment, they all had their sweet memories and some had even had the foresight to save their memories in film. Even those who hadn't, their hearts would remind them of the warmth they felt all year long even after the decorations and tinsel had been packed away for another year.

Epilogue 

Epiphany was one week after Christmas and many in Europe were still celebrating even long after Americans had stashed away their ornaments and regalia. Some of the students celebrated anyway, in their own little ways back home with Skype chats among their beloved friends, participating in their buddies' European culture. It was a great culture exchange and a lovely reminder that the holiday wasn't exactly 'over' yet.

Long after the new year had settled in, everyone had gone back to their usual routine, everyone was still talking about the joy they had experienced during the holiday. It was still fresh in their minds. In Kadic, large posters of the cast and crew of _Beauty and the Beast_ were all over the halls, bedecking them in all their splendor. It was such a well-recieved musical that they felt they might have to perform it again, or maybe try something a bit more challenging like an adaptation of Victor Hugo's _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Whatever they decided to do this year for their drama production, it would exceed their last performance.

Back at Tapwater, the students were keeping in check with their resolutions as well as going through their Christmas album. Gordy had done a grand job keeping all the photos labelled properly and decorated festively. He'd keep everyone up to date with daily email from Kadic and Southdale. There was always someone to correspond to. Luckily, they would be hearing from their friends for years to come, even if 'life' kept them busy.

No matter where they were, be it Kadic, Southdale or Tapwater, each of the pupils had received the greatest gift one could ever get; friendship. Even after the newness of their latest gizmos, gadgets and games faded, friendship would never lose its value or go out of style. That gift was enduring and meant more than any other present in the universe. With it in their lives, the friends knew they could do anything and that all their goals, no matter how audacious, were in their reach.

The End


End file.
